


The Baker and the Florist

by YOO_YAYA



Series: BapTan Stories [2]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hyung Kink, M/M, Slut Shaming, Some Plot, Teasing, Top Yoo Youngjae, Whiny Jimin, he pouts a lot, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOO_YAYA/pseuds/YOO_YAYA
Summary: Jimin can't help but to drool over the florist across the street - Yoo Youngjae is tall, good looking, has killer lips, and really good at giving Jimin exactly what he needs.





	The Baker and the Florist

...

"Shut. Up." 

"Oh but did you see him yesterday wearing that cute pink button up - I swear it matched perfectly with that bouquet he was working on for Jisoo's wedding next week." Jimin had his head planted in both of his hands, gazing off with starry eyes out the front window of BH Bakery. 

"Jimin. Shut up." Hoseok tried again, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he poked away at the calculator in front of him. He was trying to take advantage of the quiet afternoon by taking care of the monthly reports but apparently the resident love-sick baker had other plans for him.

"Oh please, hyung... I listened when you went on about that tall boy down at Yangtze River... I even bought you lunch last week so we could see him deliver the food!" Jimin pouted, his eyes never leaving the window out of the front of the bakery. "You're just jealous that my boy works across the street and I can see him any time I please.. while you have to order Chinese food and maybe you get the chance to see your little boy toy."

"First, don't call Namjoon a boy toy. We are the same age and I'd have to like him like that to call him a 'boy toy.'" Hoseok sighed. "Second, take your goo-ey love-y back to the kitchen and annoy Jungkook about it." 

"I can't, hyung." Jimin sighed as if Hoseok was asking him the impossible. "If I leave I can't see when Youngjae-hyung comes out from the back room. He has a really nice white t-shirt on today... it shows off that he's been hitting the gym." 

"Okay then stop talking about it with me -" 

"Oh my god! Shut up hyung! There he is!" Jimin sat straight up, floofing out his blonde hair and pursing his glossy lips. "Look over here, look over here, look over - oh my god! He's looking! Act natural!" 

Jimin waved for the fifteenth time that day and Hoseok couldn't help but to roll his eyes as he watch Jimin work himself up into a fluster over that damned florist as they waved back and forth to each other for what seemed like too long.

"Why don't you just ask for his number so you can plan a time to go and suck his dick - Ouch!" 

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Jimin kicked Hoseok again, softer this time but hard enough that Hoseok had to laugh at Jimin's poor attempts to act scandalized by the thought of sleeping with this flower boy crush. 

...

Little did any one of Jimin's friends know, but Yoo Youngjae was more than just a little crush that he would stare out from the front desk at the bakery. Yoo Youngjae was more than a random guy with a cute face and a heck of an attitude - he was more than a wet dream on a lonely night (as Jungkook liked to tease him about).

No, Yoo Youngjae was the person Jimin snuck out of the house to see every other night, he was the person that he felt weak in the knees whenever he thought about the next time they'd meet, about the next time Jimin could let go and just be comfortable and vulnerable and a fucking tease with. 

He didn't know why he didn't tell any of his friends about the relationship but he kinda liked the idea of keeping their relationship secret, not that he was ashamed about it; in fact, he would love to tell the world of his little love affair and see all the distraught faces of the girls that went over to Yoo Florals to flirt with Youngjae. Furthermore, he'd love to share the details of little excursions with his friends instead of keeping his lips zipped with Jungkook went on about his various fuck buddies around town - it would be nice too to just casually walk across the street to the flower shop and have a nice little lunch with Youngjae every now and again... but he wasn't looking for that soft shit right now. He was on a mission.

"I thought you weren't coming over tonight." Youngjae stepped aside, letting Jimin into his little apartment that sat above his floral shop. "Usually you don't come over two days in a row." 

Jimin pouted, turning on his heel to face the taller man. "Are you complaining?" 

Youngjae gave him a faux-pout, making fun of Jimin, no doubt. "No I'm just surprised you're such a needy little ho." 

"Oh my gosh hyung," Jimin's pout broke as he swiped at Youngjae's arm, giggling as Youngjae stuck his tongue out and moved past the shorter male, pulling him towards the puffy white couch. 

"It's okay, I know you can't resist me." Youngjae smirked as he got comfortable, spreading his legs, arm pulling Jimin into his side. "You were practically drooling at me today at work." 

Jimin elbowed Youngjae and giggled. "I couldn't help it... You're shirt today looked so good on you... and those jeans, hyung, I can tell you've been working out." 

It was Youngjae's turn to smack Jimin - a little too high on his thigh, making Jimin blush as an electric shock ran up his spine - "Don't tease me." 

"I'm not!" Jimin quickly reached out and squeeze at Youngjae's thigh. True, it wasn't as thick as Jimin's but he could genuinely tell that the other had been hitting the gym and it was frankly turning Jimin on. I mean, who wouldn't want a man to throw them around with their overbearing stregnth? "You look good..." 

Youngjae just gave a short little hum, his attention back on the TV, his arm still looped tight around Jimin's shoulder and his legs still spread out. Instead of focusing on the show like the other man, Jimin kept his attention on Youngjae's legs. He kept his hand rested on his thigh, running back and forth, creating a heat in his hand that seemed to spread through his entire body. Youngjae probably knew what Jimin wanted, why he was over, but he had a good poker face and Jimin knew he'd have to make it more obvious for the other to respond. 

Bringing his hand up higher, Jimin squeezed close to Youngjae's groin, watching his face. 

Nothing. 

Jimin pouted, moving his hand further up, watching as Youngjae seemed mindlessly focused on the TV. Deciding he wanted the florist's attention on him instead of some dumb drama (although it was actually a drama they both liked but Jimin was here on a mission, not to goo-goo gaa-gaa over that super hot male lead), Jimin moved his hand up until he was cupping Youngjae through his black sweatpants. He began to message gently, rubbing at the older man, hoping to breath some life into him.

"Jimin." Youngjae's voice was rough but his face was still calm, focused on the TV, not bothering to look at the little baker as he moved his hand away from his dick and back into his own lap. "Not now." 

So that's how he wanted to play, huh? 

Jimin was good at making boys give in - although he had to admit that Youngjae was something new, nothing like the other boys he had flirted with in the past. Youngjae had just as much attitude as him, if not more, and he had a mean little smirk he'd get when he knew he was being a troublemaker. It made Jimin want him more, of course, to have someone to tell him no and boss him around and outsmart him. 

It was hot. 

And right now, Jimin was feeling very hot. 

Letting Youngjae think he won for a few minutes was anything but easy and Jimin knew that Youngjae probably didn't fall for it, but after five excruciating minutes of forcing himself to watch TV and keep his hands to himself, Jimin leaned up and licked up Youngjae's neck, smelling all sorts of flowers on the other male. 

Youngjae didn't move or say anything but Jimin knew that the older man couldn't resist a good necking. So, he leaned in more, kissing at Youngjae's neck, moaning a little as he turned in his seat, hooking a leg over one of Youngjae's. He couldn't help but to rub himself a little at his leg - he'd been half hard ever since Youngjae told him no - and sucked a deep purple bruise into the side of Youngjae's neck. 

"Hyung." Jimin sighed, pulling back a little but still grinding against Youngjae hip. "Hyung, I want you." 

Much to Jimin's pleasure, Youngjae finally turned to look at the other, arm sneaking downwards, pulling Jimin to sit fully in his lap. 

"You are such a brat." Youngjae sighed, hands resting on Jimin's hips, keeping him from rutting like a horny teenager any more. "You couldn't have let me finish my show?" 

"But I want you, hyung." Jimin wanted to moan and whine and beg but all he could do is whisper as Youngjae glared at him from under his fluffy hair. "I've been thinking of you all day." 

"What about?" Youngjae tugged at Jimin's hips and the younger male let out a hiccup as he felt Youngjae's hard-on rub against his. Jimin chased the feeling again, getting in a few ruts before Youngjae held him in place, his grip strong enough to make Jimin moan. 

Boy, did he have it bad. 

"I thought about last night... when you were working late and I came to the store and you fingered me in the back room." Jimin mumbled, suddenly too embarrassed to look Youngjae in the eye, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. "I thought about how I wanted you to bend me over again." 

"Did you get hard at work?" 

Jimin whined, trying to hump at Youngjae's lap but he was held firmly in place. "Yes, hyung, yes, I had to take care of myself without you." 

Youngjae tsked as he finally leaned up, kissing Jimin for the first time that night (not for that day since Jimin had gone home with Youngjae yesterday, sleeping over and getting lots of kisses after waking up and before sneaking back to his shared home with his friends). Youngjae started with a peck to the plump lips of the baker but soon enough Jimin was whining again and Youngjae opened his mouth, fighting back a smile when Jimin let out a happy little squeak.

"Hyung..." Jimin sighed as he poked his tongue out, hoping the florist would take the bait and attack his mouth. Lucky for him, Youngjae was feeling generous and their kiss soon turned messy, the room filling with wet smacks.Their movements were fluid, moving like water and Youngjae sucked Jimin's bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled away, enjoying the quick little kisses Jimin gave him in quick succession. 

"So you want me to finger you again, baby?" Youngjae bucked up, making Jimin moan and kiss sloppily at Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae couldn't help the moan that escaped him at Jimin's excited kisses, the lewd sounds of their kisses sounded so dirty - but Youngjae wanted an answer from the younger man and he knew that they could spend the whole night just kissing so he forced himself to pull away again, smirking as Jimin whined and grinded into Youngjae especially hard. "Well, baby?" 

"No, no - no, hyung." Jimin moaned, trying to get back to kissing. "After work I took a n-nap and I -" Jimin managed to steal a quick kiss but Youngjae quickly pulled away, an evil look in his eye "- Hyung! Ugh, fine! I took a n-nap and I-I woke up and I-I-I fingered myself thinking about y-you." 

"Damn baby," Youngjae chuckled, running his hands down Jimin's back to grip at his ass. "You are so freaking thirsty tonight, huh?" 

"Don't be mean, hyung..." Jimin tried again for another kiss but Youngjae slapped his ass, forcing a surprised squeak out of the younger. 

"Stand up, baby." Youngjae ordered and when Jimin snapped his eyes up to look at him, a look of sheer confusion plastered across his face, he was met with the eyes of trickster. Damn his hyung, always so teasing, always doing the opposite of what Jimin wanted.

But, at the same time, it was like Youngjae was always doing what Jimin needed.

Prompting the baker with another firm slap across the ass, Youngjae lifted his brows expectedly, waiting for Jimin to hop to it. 

Whining as he unglued himself from the taller man, moaning at the lose of pressure against his dick, Jimin stood, taking a few steps back from the couch, so he could see all of Youngjae sitting there. Even though his head already felt a little fuzzy and he felt like crying, Jimin could still appreciate how fucking wonderful Youngjae looked. The other was still sitting with his legs spread, hand now dipping beneath his black sweats to grasp at his dick (making Jimin moan and whine at his want for the other), his hair was messy from Jimin's hands running through it and those deadly full lips were wet with their shared spit. 

"Hyung..." Jimin fidgeted as Youngjae slowly stroked himself. He felt itchy, like he needed to get out of these clothes and crawl right back to his hyung, begging on his hands and knees for something - anything, but Jimin knew it wasn't going to be that easy. 

"What is it baby? I thought you said you liked watching me?" Youngjae had the gull to laugh as Jimin whined again and stomped his foot. "Isn't that why you watch me instead of working? Making your hyungs do all the work while you drool over me from behind the front desk?" 

"No..." Jimin shook his head quick, keeping his eyes glued to Youngjae's hand running back and forth on his dick. "I don't like watching... I-I... I -"

"Undress." Youngjae interrupted, his voice bossy and mean, just like how Jimin liked it. 

Slowly, feeling his ears and cheeks burn red, Jimin lifted his t-shirt over his head, not caring if he was ruining the hair he had spent 20 minutes trying to curl perfectly for his hyung. He looked up shyly at Youngjae, trying not to drool as Youngjae continued to jack off in front of him. His face looked happy or proud or something that Jimin could only read as pleased and it made Jimin go wild. He quickly removed his sweats and underwear in one go; after he stepped out of his clothes, he ran his hands up his torso, grazing his nipples and whining as Youngjae smirked up at him. 

"Let me see." 

Jimin's jaw dropped, having an inkling about what Youngjae was referring to.

"Hyung..."

"Turn around and show me how you fingered yourself." 

Jimin moaned, his face flushing in another round of embarrassment. He wanted to protest, wanted to beg Youngjae if he could return to his lap. Instead, Jimin sunk to his knees, turning against the soft plush rug until he was on his hands and knees, ass facing his hyung. Feeling the heat push and pull against his tummy, Jimin reached back, balancing on one hand as he ran his fingers along his fleshy ass. 

"You're still wet, huh, baby?" Youngjae's voice was strained, breathy, like he had just finished running and mile. The tone made Jimin's arm keeping him up buckle beneath him. Even though Youngjae was good at giving orders, nothing turned Jimin on more than when Youngjae was unraveled due to Jimin. It made his whole body shake with anticipation, knowing that when the florist was hot and bothered it meant the perfect dicking down for Jimin. With his cheek now pressed into the fluffy rug, Jimin moaned as he slipped a finger into himself. He had literally prepped himself moments before sneaking out of his house, Youngjae's face fresh in his memory and he moaned into his pillow. Now, however, his fingers were doing nothing for him - he wanted more, he wanted Youngjae,no - he needed Youngjae. 

"Please, hyung!" Jimin moaned as he pushed in another finger, bouncing his ass, trying to entice the other further into snapping his self-restraint. 

"What do you need baby?" Youngjae's voice seemed far away - too far, far enough that it made Jimin want to cry.

"You, hyung! You!" Jimin cried, moaning as he hit his prostrate, "I need you!" 

In a blink of an eye Jimin felt the other man behind him, hands messaging his ass. He sighed in relief at the contact, pulling his fingers out so he can push his ass back, grinding himself against Youngjae. Both men moaned as Jimin started bouncing against Youngjae in desperation. 

"Damn, baby, you really want this huh?" Youngjae gripped his sides, humping back at Jimin as he moved beneath him. "You're too much baby."

Jimin really couldn't help the shriek that came out as Youngjae shoved two fingers into him, cold lube running down his thigh and the wet squelch too much for him. As Youngjae began working his magic on Jimin's prostrate, Jimin began to whine, high, in the back of his throat, broken little 'pleases' joining the lewd sounds. 

"Please what?" Youngjae pulled out, taking his dick in hand and rubbing it along Jimin's hole, grinning as Jimin tried to push back on him. 

"P-Puh... Please.. P-Ple -" Jimin moaned as the head was pushed in, making his eyes cross at the burn. He tried to reach back, cheek still smooshed into the floor, drool pooling around his mouth, and tried to grab at Youngjae's hip, desperately trying to get closer. "Please, hyung, fuck me! Fuck me hard please!" 

Youngjae just groaned and pushed all the way, fully pressed to Jimin's ass, gripping his sides as hard as he could, willing himself not to blow right then and there. Jimin was a whining mess under him, wiggling, trying to get Youngjae to move. 

Smack! 

"Stop moving, you dumb slut."

Jimin cried out, the words only making him want more - more pain, more dirty talk, more tears, more pleasure shooting down his spine. He stopped however, knowing somewhere in his mind that he didn't want this to end too quick. Instead, he pushed himself up on wobbly arms, looking back with teary eyes at the taller man, loosing his breath at the scene behind him. Youngjae was still gripping at his hips, veins popping his arms, his lips were still wet, open and his breath was coming out in pained grunts. Jimin whined, crying out, wordlessly begging for a kiss, which Youngjae allowed, leaning down and planting a wet kiss against Jimin's plush lips. 

"Your dumb slut needs you, hyung." Jimin whispered when Youngjae pulled back, a scream ripping itself from his throat as Youngjae snapped his hips out and in, out and in, grunting into Jimin's ear. "O-oh my g-god, hyung, more! I need more!" 

Youngjae gave a quick nip at Jimin's ear before straightening out, his hips now moving even harder, his hands pushing and pulling Jimin back to meet him at such a force Jimin started seeing stars. 

It was too much, too fast, too rough - too everything Jimin needed, he needed this, needed to feel Youngjae loose his control and fuck him as fast and as hard as he could. The room was filled with Jimin's cries of pleasure and the wet smack of flesh. 

It was music to his ears. 

"God you feel so good baby," Youngjae moaned, slowing down slightly as he gave Jimin's ass a slap, basking in the moan Jimin gave, "You're so tight." 

"U-uh, hyung, I love it." Jimin's back arched as Youngjae snapped his hips especially hard. "I want - I-I wa..." 

"You want what baby?" Youngjae rescued Jimin's shaking arms by grabbing his wrists, pulling them back so Jimin was hanging forward. The new position let Youngjae ram into Jimin with a renewed vigor. "You want to stay on my dick all night? Hmmm? You want me to fill you up over and over again?" 

"Yesss, uhhh, hyung, yes.. oh my god!" Jimin moaned, feeling drool escape his mouth and down his chin. It was heaven, being drilled down by the older man, it was burning his insides, his heart was pounding in his ear, pleasure shot up his spin into his brain and all Jimin could think about was how desperately he loved this... loved being taken, loved the sounds, loved the loud whines that bubbled past his wet lips. 

"Baby - baby -" Youngjae was getting restless behind Jimin, his hips working on overdrive as he pulled on Jimin's arms, both their bodies getting weaker by the moment.

"Don't stop, I-I want your cum... please... oh my gosh -"

Youngjae moaned at the words, pulling Jimin up so his back was flush with his chest. "You're such a slut, baby, begging for my cum." He kissed at Jimin's neck, repaying him for the marks he left earlier on the couch. Jimin cried, his hand flying to his own dick, pumping once, twice, before Youngjae grabbed at his hand. "No, baby, you're cumming from me tonight." 

"Hyung!" Jimin screamed as Youngjae bit into his neck, his free hand coming up to rub at his nipple. "Y-Youngjae!" 

"Cum for me baby, come on!" Youngjae growled, his pace erratic now, obviously too close to care about tempo anymore. "Jimin!" 

One last scream fell from Jimin's lips as he felt himself crash into his euphoria. He fell limp against his lover, head rolling back against Youngjae's shoulder, his mouth open in desperate pants. Youngjae, slowed his thrusts, body sweaty against Jimin's back. Both stayed silent for a few moments, catching their breaths. 

"Oh my god, hyung, you're so freaking hot!" Jimin giggled, looking up at the fucked out face of the taller man, reaching a hand up to push back his sweaty bangs. "I love when you get all rough on me." 

"Shut up, dummy," Youngjae voice was horse as he leaned down to give Jimin a peck on the cheek, "You were asking for it with all your dry humping." 

"You know I can't resist you." Jimin giggled, pursing his lips. He moaned breathlessly as Youngjae pulled away slow enough to send an oversensitive jolt up Jimin's spin. As he stood, he offered a hand to Jimin. He kissed Jimin sweetly on the forehead when Jimin wobbled into his front, obviously body still weak and soft like putty. When Jimin finally pushed away enough to stand on his own, Youngjae led the younger male into the bathroom.

"Yea, that's what I'm worried about..." Youngjae mumbled as he turned on the shower, placing Jimin in the heat first before joining him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimin pouted, squirting body wash (it smelled with citrus and flowers, he loved it) and started to rub it into Youngjae's back. "You don't want me to want you?" A sense of panic ran through Jimin's veins as Youngjae stayed quiet for a moment. "Hyung?" 

Youngjae turned around, hair plastered flat on his head but Jimin still found it cute. He stared down at the baker for a moment, not helping the pounding of Jimin's poor little heart. 

"I can't resist you either Jimin." Youngjae finally said, adverting his eyes and if it wasn't for the heat of the shower Jimin swore he saw a pink tint to the otherwise mischievous face of the florist. "I think this is becoming more serious than we started..." 

"Is that really a problem?" Jimin blinked, turning his head to the side, knowing full well that Youngjae was weak to his cuteness innocent act. "How cute is it if a baker and a florist date each other?" 

"Date?" 

Jimin nodded happily, squirting more soap onto his hands, "Yeah like boyfriends." 

"B-Boyfriends?" 

"We can tell everyone we know! Imagine how surprised my friends will be when I tell them about you have a hyung and dirty talk kink!" Jimin giggled, leaning up to kiss Youngjae on the lips. 

"W-what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with the Youngjae/Jimin... lol I don't know I love these hoes and a classic small business AU. This time its more from Jimin's POV and I'm not sure if Youngjae is completely in character but who would be with a sexy lil jiminie around. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making more BAPTAN fics or maybe just more youngjae x jimin lol


End file.
